The one with
by janny1980
Summary: Adentremonos en los sentimientos mas profundos de una chica como Monica..y como la vida puede recompensarnos a veces por todas las lagrimas derramadas
1. Default Chapter

**THE ONE WITH...**

**Disclaimer:** Esta obra esta basada en los personajes de la serie "Friends" con una pequeña inclusion de los caracteres principales de la pelicula "The wedding singer" , Julia y Robbie. Todos los nombres aquí utilizados no son de mi propiedad, yo solo los tome prestados un momento para darle vida a mi historia.

**Janny :** En parte es algo de mi historia, que espero obtener los mismos resultados que aquí. En el fondo, creo que todos buscamos a la llamada "alma gemela", pero en el fondo es nuestro deseo y nuestra necesidad de ser amados"

Monica esta en su departamento, sola. Rachel salió en una cita con Ross; Chandler y Joey fueron a un partido de Hockey y Phoebe, bueno, como ya sabemos Pheebs vive en su propio mundo. Monica ha sufrido una serie de depresiones, ya que aun no ha podido encontrar al hombre correcto, al hombre de su vida. Su imagen ha cambiado drasticamente: cuando era niña era gordita, ahora esta en la misma situacion, la cual esta siendo agravada con la profunda tristeza que siente por no tener una pareja a su lado...Y Monica, sola, piensa...

"Rachel y Ross son tan felices, de verdad, creo que son el uno para el otro: Chandler tiene una buena relacion con Janice, Joey esta saliendo con esta actriz, uhm, como se llama, la vi actuar en Chicago...ah, si, con Catherine Zeta-Jones.¿Pero que ella no es casada? No, creo que me estoy confundiendo, es la rubia...ah, si, Joey muere por las rubias, creo que se llama Reneé...Y Phoebe, bueno, ella tiene su mundo y a Mike..Y yo... despues de la terrible decepcion con Paul, el chico del vino, Steve, y Richard...Bueno, Richard me queria, pero mis sentimientos no eran los mismos hacia el... Porque estoy sola? Porque nadie me quiere? Porque nadie puede ver mas alla de mi fisico..Antes era delgada y bonita, y todos se acercaban a mi...Y solo me lleve decepciones...ahora estoy peor que antes, no se que hacer, Dios mio, ayudame antes de que pierda la razon...."

En eso, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el timbrado del telefono.

"Bueno"

"Si, buenas noches, me podria comunicar con Julia"

"Perdone, pero aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre"

"Oh, perdon, creo que me equivoque de telefono"

Con la voz entrecortada por un nudo en la garganta, respondio: "No se preocupe"

El hombre detrás de la linea, pregunto :"señorita, esta bien? Que le sucede?Puedo ayudarle en algo?"

"En nada me puede ayudar, no se preocupe. Nadie me puede ayudar"

"Disculpe que me entrometa – insisitio la voz dulce – pero se escucha usted muy triste. Si necesita alguien con quien platicar, me puede encontrar en el Central Perk, le invito un café. Si lo conoce?"

Monica, bañada en lagrimas, responde: "si, es el sitio donde me reuno con mis amigos. Pero yo no lo conozco, como sabre quien es usted?"

"Mi nombre es Robbie Hart, y soy cantante. Cantante de bodas Me reconocera facilmente por mi atuendo. No creo que sea comun ver en un café tan pequeño alguien vestido con un traje de lentejuelas rojas"

Este ultimo comentario hizo reir a Monica, preguntandose si seria prudente ir. Sentia la necesidad de hablar con alguien, pero a su vez le asustaba la posibilidad de encontrarse con un travesti, con un psicopata, un asesino serial...

"Esta bien. Alla lo alcanzo. No creo que sea dificil para usted saber quien soy yo. Soy la unica gorda que puede entrar a estas horas a un café, en busca de una caja de Donas y varios capuccinos"

Este comentario le sono muy desagradable a Robbie, pero no le comento nada. "Esta bien. Aquí la espero"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Monica se dirigia al café, al salir de su apartamento, se percato de que tenia un nuevo vecino. Vecina, para ser exactos. Su nombre, Julia. Julia es la novia de Robbie, y en 3 meses se van a casar. Julia estaba subiendo unas cajas a su apartamento, y, como las cajas le tapaban la visibilidad, choco estrepitosamente con Monica, ocasionando que las cajas rodaran por las escaleras.

"Perdoname,no me fije – dijo Monica entre sollozos –"

"No te preocupes, no es para tanto, no llores. No pasa nada." Dijo Julia mientras recogia las cajas esparcidas a lo largo de la escalera.

"soy una torpe. Una gorda, torpe, bruta y horrorosa"

"No digas eso, a todos nos puede pasar. Mi nombre es Julia, y soy nueva en el edificio. Mi apartamento es el 103, para cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca, ahí me podras encontrar"

Monica, secandose las lagrimas, respondio: "Muchas gracias. Mi nombre es Monica. Tu apartamento esta a un lado del de mis amigos. Ellos viven en el 101, y yo en el 100. A todos los puedes encontrar en mi apartamento, pero hoy estoy sola"

Julia, que aun segui recopilando sus cajas, se percato del dejo de tristeza que reflejaba Monica, tanto en sus palabras como en su mirada...Noto que, aunque Monica no tuviera una figura envidiable, era muy bonita.

"Monica, puedo visitarte mañana en tu apartamento? Creo que ya vas de salida, y yo necesito una amiga que me enseñe donde estan las tiendas . Yo vengo de un pequeño pueblo, Richfield, en el sur. Y Nueva York es tan grande...Crees que sea posible? No quiero estorbar"

"Oh, no Julia. Esta bien si mañana quieres verme. – esbozando una sonrisa, continuo – asi podrias conocer a toda mi tribu, son mis amigos y mi hermano, y somos muy unidos, Son mi familia"

"esta bien. Entonces, mañana te vere Monica. Cuidate, y que te vaya bien"

"Gracias Julia. Y perdoname de nuevo por mi torpeza"

"No hay cuidado"

Monica salio del edificio esbozando una sonrisa. "Como la vida puede ser tan rara a veces, - penso .- Ahora ya tengo una nueva amiga. Me simpatizo Julia."

Pensado esto llego al Central Perk. Este café tiene la peculiaridad de ser intimo, y pequeño. La mayor parte del tiempo, Monica y su "tribu" se reunen ahí al final del dia para platicar sus anecdotas, sus dudas, o simplemente, para disfrutar de una deliciosa taza de café.

"O.k. De seguro Robbie es aquel que esta en la barra" Efectivamente, Monica no se equivoco. Robbie se encontraba en la barra, trabajando en una cancion para Julia.

"Buenas noches, Robbie Hart?"

"Monica, cierto?"

"Dime algo sinceramente, cuantas gordas puedes ver en este café?"

"perdona que pregunte, pero, porque te expresas asi? Por telefono tambien hiciste un comentario al respecto, porque?

"Robbie – dijo Monica sollozando – en esta ciudad es dificil no hacer ese tipo de comentarios. En todos lados puedes ver mujeres jovenes, delgadas y bellisimas. La verdad es que, yo no soy asi, no estoy ni remotamente cerca de serlo. Asi es que me mofo de mi mala fortuna. Mira como me rio, ja,ja,ja,ja – y comenzo a llorar con un sentimiento, que podias percibir su profunda tristeza –"

"Desahogate. Llora todo lo que quieras" Acto seguido, Monica se hundio en el pecho de Robbie, llorando con un sentimiento, que a mas de un comensal le llamo la atencion la forma tan desgarradora en que Monica lloraba.

Cuando ya se habia repuesto un poco, comenzo a contarle su historia.

"Mi familia esta compuesta por mi hermano Ross y yo. Ross es el mayor y siempre ha sido el consentido de mis padres. Inclusive, cuando tuvimos una cena en mi apartamento, toda la familia reunida, force a Ross a que les dijera la verdad sobre su separacion de Carol, su primera esposa, que resulto lesbiana. Todo un drama por cierto. Pero aun asi, mis padres siempre han hecho clara su preferencia por Ross. Mi madre siempre me ha hecho sentir menos por el hecho de ser gorda. Aunque en algun tiempo de mi vida fui delgada, para mi es muy dificil volver a serlo. Y mas aun con mi desastrosa vida amorosa..."

"Wow. No encuentro palabras para decirte algo. De nada sirve que te diga que no te preocupes, que todo va a estar bien. Que muy pronto llegara a tu vida el principe de tus sueños, porque estoy seguro que tus amigos te lo han dicho muchas veces"

"si, asi es, y ya estoy harta de escucharlo. Se que no es asi, y a veces he llegado a pensar que mejor seria desaparecerme, morir, irme a vivir a otra ciudad, o de plano, volverme lesbiana tambien. Aunque en mi situacion, no creo que ninguna mujer se sienta atraida hacia mi" – y, entre lagrimas, empezo a reirse, haciendo un extraño sonido al hacerlo –

Robbie, que tenia la habilidad de analizar a las personas, se dio cuenta que, Monica se encontraba a gusto en su compañía. Que ella sentia la confianza de desahogarse con el, y que, a el le causaba gracia el extraño sonido que Monica hacia cuando se reia...Robbie sintio que Monica le agradaba, pero, el no podia hacer nada mas por ella que escucharla, ya que estaba comprometido con Julia.

"Monica, yo he notado que en esta vida, tienes que aprender a aceptar lo que ella te presenta. Tanto lo bueno y lo malo. Aprender a tomar las oportunidades que se presentan en tu vida. Tal vez esto sea un reto para ti, y no te desesperes. Cuando menos lo imagines, en tu camino se presentara una persona, que tu sentiras que es el adecuado. "

"pero como puedo saber si es el indicado"

"Una persona en una ocasión me dijo: "La persona adecuada es con la que te visualizas envejeciendo", y yo le añado: " es aquella con la que te sientes tan a gusto, que el tiempo pasa rapido, y tu no notas ni cuantas horas han pasado: tu sientes que han pasado 2 horas, cuando en realidad ya han pasado mas de 5"

"Wow, que pensamientos mas profundos. Nunca lo habia pensado asi"

"te imaginas como me vere cuando envejezca? "

"Todo estara bien, mientras luzcas como Robert De Niro, pero si luces como Rodney Dangerfield, estaras en serios aprietos" – Y los dos rieron estrepitosamente –

"Como te sientes despues de nuestra pequeña charla?"

"Mejor, muchas gracias. Ese pensamiento sobre las oportunidades, lo tomare muy seriamente. Gracias por todo"

"No tienes nada que agradecerme. Fue un placer para mi haberte ayudado. Nos veremos pronto."

Dicho esto, Monica se despidio de el y se dirigio a su apartamento. "Las doce y media. Cielos, ya habran llegado los muchachos. Estaran preocupados sin saber donde estoy"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que bien conoce Monica a su tribu. Todos estan reunidos en su apartamento, pensando donde pueden buscar a Monica.

"Debemos reportarla como persona extraviada. Estaba muy deprimida y la dejamos sola! Dios, espero que este bien!" dijo Rachel, no pudiendo evitar sentirse culpable por haberla dejado sola. "Soy su compañera de apartamento. No debi irme, Dios, si algo le sucede, nunca me lo voy a perdonar"

"Tranquila mi amor. Monica esta bien. De seguro fue por una hamburguesa, o esta en el Central Perk tomandose un litro de café y comiendo rosquillas" dijo Ross, entre risas.

"Como puedes ser tan insensible! Es tu hermana, por el amor de Dios!"

"Perdoname amor. Fue un chiste, un mal chiste. Pero no te preocupes, Monica esta bien"

Todo esto sucedia mientras Chandler y Joey, sin preocuparse en absoluto, le platicaban a Phoebe, que tampoco estaba preocupada, los pormenores del partido de Hockey. De repente, escucharon que Monica abria la puerta.

"Monica – dijo Rachel – donde estabas? Estaba muy preocupada por ti, pense que algo malo te habia pasado"

"Ay, Rachel, no te preocupes, solo sali a dar una vuelta – diciendo esto, en el rostro de Monica se dibuja una sonrisa. Una tierna y calida sonrisa-"

"A ver, espera un momento. Si fuiste a dar una vuelta, porque sonries? Te encontraste una oferta de rosquillas, participaste en algun concurso de "coma lo que pueda en 5 mins", o te sacaste la loteria" dijo Joey, quien, se gano un golpe por parte de Chandler.

"No, chicos, relajense. Sientense y les contare con calma que fue lo que paso" Dicho esto, todos estaban alrededor de la mesa del comedor de Monica, quien, con lujo de detalles, les conto como conocio a Robbie, lo bien que le hizo charlar con el, el tropiezo que tuvo con Julia, las respectivas invitaciones que recibio... Y la promesa velada de Robbie, de volver a verla, que, dicho sea de paso, es lo que la hacia mas feliz. Ella penso, que si la vida le puso esa oportunidad de conocer a alguien, ella debia aprovecharla...Pero lo que no sabia es que Robbie esta comprometido con Julia, que Robbie esta enamorado de su prometida... Bueno, eso es lo que supuestamente debia ser, ya que Monica pensaba que no era capaz de despertar amor en alguien. Robbie, por su parte, recostado en su cama, se sentia extraño por su encuentro con Monica, la recordaba con ternura, pero sobre todo, se sentia atraido hacia ella. ¿Por qué? pensaba : "Julia es muy hermosa, aparte de ser un bello ser humano, es bella por fuera"

Julia, en realidad, era muy hermosa: de 1.68 cm de estatura, rubia, de una figura muy estetica, siempre impecablemente bien vestida, pero sobre todo, lo que sobresalia sobre su belleza fisica, era la belleza de sus sentimientos. Noble, generosa, tierna, con unos ojos café claro muy hermosos, y sobre todo, una sonrisa que podia derretir un iceberg,.. Cualquier hombre desearia tener a su lado una criatura tan adorable como ella...Pero Monica...

"Monica" - penso Robbie – "Monica es totalmente diferente. Es gordita, si, no lo dudamos, eso salta a la vista – penso, riendose un poco y despues dandose un golpe mental – pero creo que dentro de ella, habita un ser humano hermoso, con defectos y virtudes, como todos, pero creo que en el fondo, Monica necesita mucho amor, y tambien ella tiene mucho amor para dar...Y ella tiene mucho miedo, muchisimo miedo de ser amada y amar" Estaba absorto en esos pensamientos cuando Julia aparecio en la puerta de la habitacion.

"En que piensas, corazon?"

"Nada importante cielo – penso que no tenia caso comentarle lo que habia sucedido al conocer a Monica- Pensaba en lo que te voy a hacer en este preciso momento"

Sonriendo con malicia, y con la tipica mirada sexy que cautiva, Julia comenzo a despojarse de su ropa.

"Como me alegra ver que estamos en la misma sintonia"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al siguiente dia, Monica se sentia extrañamente feliz. Ella penso: "Porque? Como puede ser posible que con solo conocer y platicar con Robbie, me sienta tan extrañamente bien?. Espero volver a verlo pronto..."

Robbie, por su parte, tambien pensaba en ella, pero a la vez se sentia extrañado de esos pensamientos. "Porque pienso en Monica? Yo amo a Julia, pero, no puedo evitar sentir ternura hacia ella. Pero, que tal si ella no piensa lo mismo de mi? Se ve que es una chica linda, me gusta...es atractiva....sus ojos, sus ojos son tan bellos, y si son el espejo del alma, ella es, simplemente, hermosa... Un momento! No puedo pensar esto. No puedo hacerle algo asi a Julia...Pero por otra parte, me gusta su sentido del humor, es muy inteligente, según pude percibir, pero..." Y asi estaba, sumido en sus pensamientos cuando Julia, tomando su bolso, le dijo: "Robbie, corazon, voy a salir de compras "

"Pero Julia, tu no conoces nada aquí, espera, yo voy contigo"

"Oh, no, cielo. Ayer conoci a una chica, y voy a ir a verla para que me acompañe"

"Donde la conociste? Como? Cuando? A que hora?"

"Basta de tanta pregunta que me mareas. Dejame ver que tal nos va hoy, y, si te portas tan bien como anoche, tal vez te la presente"

Y riendo seductoramente, Robbie tomo a Julia por la cintura y besandola, le dijo:

"pues podrias presentarmela despues de..."

"Robbie!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ross se percato de que Monica estaba arreglada, como si fuera a una cita: se habia puesto unos jeans azules, con una blusa roja, que hacian juego con unas botas negras. Aparte, que es ese aroma, snif,snif!, perfume? Monica usando, perfume!!

"Monica, hay algo que no me has contado sobre Robbie?"

"A que te refieres Ross? Todo se los dije ayer. – sonrie y se sonroja – Es solo que como menciono volver a vernos, quiero estar preparada, pues la primera vez que me vio, yo era un desastre"

"Solo te voy a pedir una cosa, Mon, ten cuidado. No quiero que vuelvas a salir herida, aparte, no conocemos absolutamente nada acerca de este tipo. Que tal si lo unico que busca es acostarse contigo y dejarte?"

"No lo creo Ross. Es muy amable, muy caballeroso. Eso me parecio al menos de primera vista"

"pues no te dejes engañar. La primera vista engaña, y a veces, hasta despues de haber compartido un tiempo con alguien, te das cuenta que nunca lo conociste en realidad; ya ves lo que me paso a mi con Carol"

"No te preocupes, mi Paleontologo hermano, tendre cuidado".

En ese instante, suena el timbre del apartamento.

"Ross, podrias atender la puerta"

"Enseguida"

Ross abre la puerta, y Julia, con esa sonrisa que desarma, le dice: "oopss, creo que me equivoque de apartamento. Monica vive aquí?"

"Exacto, este es su apartamento. Soy Ross, hermano de Monica. Te conocemos?"

Monica escucha la conversacion, se aproxima a la puerta y dice: "ayer nos conocimos, pero fue de una forma poco ortodoxa. Julia, pasa por favor"

"Gracias"

"Como es que se conocieron? Que sucedió?"

"un desafortunado accidente, vergonzoso, que ya no deseamos recordar, verdad Julia?"

"Asi es Monica. Perdon por el retraso, pero ya estoy aquí. Te importaria que salieramos de compras? Como te mencione ayer yo no conozco nada en esta ciudad, y, necesito algunas cosas"

"Por supuesto. Si quieres vamos de una vez. Hoy es mi dia de descanso en el Restaurante"

"Eres mesera? O eres la dueña?"

"Ja,ja,ja,ja, no Julia, soy Cheff"

"Y de las mejores – agrego Ross – Bueno, en vista de que ustedes tendran un dia de chicas y compras, yo voy al Museo, a ver que hace falta para la presentacion de mi investigacion"

"Oh, es cierto hermanito! Lo olvide completamente por estar en mi.... bueno, ya sabes!"

"No te preocupes. La cita es a las 9:00 pm. Recuerda estar a tiempo con los chicos. Julia, te gustaria asistir tambien al evento? Serviria para conocernos mejor"

"Lo lamento mucho Ross, pero esta noche tengo que trabajar! Soy mesera en eventos sociales, y esta noche es mi primer evento en la ciudad. Me encantaria, pero como veras, no puedo! – dijo Julia apenada –"

"No te preocupes Julia. Hey Mon, puedes invitar a tu nuevo amigo: asi podria conocerlo y darme cuenta quien es el individuo que logro que mi hermana volviera a sonreir"

Monica, apenada, se sonrojo, y dandole un codazo a Ross, le explico a Julia: "Lo que pasa es que anoche conoci a un chico, y, bueno, me hizo sentir tan bien en su compañía, que ni yo misma se porque reacciono asi!"

"Ya me contaras mas cuando andemos de compras. Andando que se nos hace tarde. Nos vemos Ross, y disculpa que no pueda asistir a tu evento"

"no hay problema Julia. Pero aun asi, cuando tengas tiempo libre, podras visitarnos cuando quieras. Yo vivo en el edificio de enfrente, pero me paso la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, con Monica"

"O.k. eso suena a plan. Pero te advierto, que ya despues no me querras ni ver"

Todos rieron alegremente al escuchar el tono que Julia imprimia en sus palabras, y salieron del apartamento, cada quien tomando su rumbo.

Despues de 2 horas de andar comprando en varias tiendas, Julia se animo a preguntarle a Monica:

"Ayer que tropezamos parecias muy herida. Te peleaste con el chico que tu hermano menciono?"

"No, Julia. Estoy, o estaba, ya ni se, atravesando por una tremenda depresion. He tenido muy mala suerte en el amor, todos los hombres que han estado conmigo, persiguen un solo fin: divertirse conmigo o a mis costillas, que es lo mas comun, y yo ya no quiero eso. Quiero encontrar a alguien, tierno, caballeroso, que se preocupe sinceramente por mi, que me consienta, que me..."

"Pero por lo visto ya lo encontraste ayer, verdad?

Monica, sonrojada, pero con una amplia sonrisa, dijo: "No me quiero apresurar, pero tal parece que si. Espero no equivocarme otra vez, porque si lo hago, no creo ser capaz de levantarme de nuevo"

"No creo que lo hagas. Siempre he creido que la persona adecuada para ti es aquella con la que te visualizas envejeciendo, aquella que te hace sentir comoda en su presencia, con la cual se te van las horas tan rapido, que no tomas conciencia de ello, hasta que ves tu reloj"

Monica no evito pensar, que el pensamiento de Julia concordaba casi exacto con lo que Robbie le habia expresado. "Tal vez todos llegamos a esa conclusion, despues de todo"

"Bueno Julia, ya hemos hablado mucho de mi. Cuentame, que hay en tu vida?" Ya se en que trabajas, pero, tienes pareja? Estas casada? Divorciada? Soltera? O eres gay?"

"Tranquila, no preguntes tantas cosas al mismo tiempo! Soy soltera, pero en tres meses me voy a casar"

"De verdad? Me da gusto por ti. Y tu prometido? Vive en otra ciudad?"

"No, vive conmigo, pero desgraciadamente, en esta ciudad, nuestros horarios no coinciden: el trabaja toda la semana en el Banco, y los fines de semana tiene otra actividad. Tambien trabaja en el mismo lugar que yo: en el centro de eventos sociales"

"Que bien!"

"Pues ni tanto. Por ejemplo, ahora que yo fui a tu apartamento, el estaba a punto de irse a trabajar, pero, no se. Tengo miedo de que nuestra relacion se enfrie aquí, ya que no es lo mismo aquí que en Richfield"

"No te preocupes. Si el te ama de verdad y tu lo amas, no habra nada que deshaga su amor"

"Tienes razon. Estoy segura que el me ama, que me ama de verdad. Y yo lo amo con toda mi alma"

"Vamos a comer algo, no? Tengo hambre. Ven, vamos por una hamburguesa"

"Ay Monica!. Voy a tener que enseñarte a disfrutar de las ensaladas y la comida natural."

"Me vas a matar de hambre!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por su parte, Robbie no dejaba de pensar en Monica. Recordaba su forma tan desgarradora de llorar, las cosas que le conto, y de repente, se descubria pensando que tal seria su vida con Monica. Se descubrio soñando que ya eran mayores, que tenian 3 hijos y varios nietos. Se imagino viendola a su lado, sonreir, y esos ojos, esos hermosos y bellos ojos que lo cautivaron...

"Pero que me pasa? Una persona no se puede enamorar tan rapido de otra. Se necesita tiempo, espacio, esfuerzo, como cuando el amor nacio entre Julia y yo. Nunca he creido en el amor a primera vista, pero, porque no dejo de pensar en ella? Que estoy sintiendo por ella? Lastima? No, no es lastima. Cariño? Tal vez. AMOR??? Imposible, la acabo de conocer, y no se mas cosas sobre ella." Se confortaba pensado que, tal vez , como es la primera persona que el habia visto estar en ese estado, quedo impactado. Imaginaba a Monica sonreir, reir mas veces de las que el presencio.

"Como lucira sin llorar? Tiene una cara muy bonita. Su piel es muy suave. Y su aroma, Dios mio, como me gusto! Pero que demonios me pasa! Yo estoy con Julia, yo amo a Julia... amo a Ju... amo a, Monica? Definitivamente, el cambio a la ciudad me afecto. Al parecer en esta ciudad, la gente suele sufrir de esa forma. Ya se me pasara."

Al termino de su jornada de trabajo, dijo: "Son las 8:00 pm. Julia debe estar ya en el centro de eventos. Y si voy a Central Perk por un café? No pierdo nada. Quiero un caf" Acto seguido, se enfilo hacia Central Perk, con la secreta y remota esperanza, de encontrar a Monica ahí.

Efectivamente, Monica estaba ahí, en el Central Perk, en espera de los demas para asisitir al evento de Ross. La primera que hizo su arribo, fue Rachel, luciendo despampanante bella en un vestido negro.

"si tan solo yo me viera la mitad de hermosa que ella" suspiro Monica

Despues, arribaron Chandler y Joey, peleandose por cual corbata les quedaba mejor con el traje que cada uno vestia. Monica, penso "Esto ya no es raro" y les dijo. Los dos se ven guapisimos, dejen de pelear"

Despues Phoebe llego al café, vistiendo un hermoso vestido rojo, que resaltaba lo bella que es.

Cuando ya todos se estaban alistando para irse al Museo, Robbie llego al café.

"Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Monica. Que guapa te ves hoy"

Sonrojada, Monica respondio: "muchas gracias Robbie" Su corazon latia con una fuerza inusitada, las piernas le temblaban, la respiracion se le iba... Como pudo, dijo: "Robbie, ellos son mis amigos: Rachel, Phoebe, y ese par de locos que te recuerdan a Beavis y Butthead, son Chandler y Joey. Chicos, el es Robbie."

Tratando, sin éxito, de contener su risa, Robbie saludo. "Hola a todos"

"Hola"

"Bueno chicos, ya vamonos, porque si llegamos tarde, Ross se molestara mucho, en particular con nosotras Rachel, andando" Monica dijo.

"Hey Mon, porque no invitas a tu lindo amigo a que nos acompañe? Por el atuendo no hay problema, esta vestido de traje, al igual que este par" dijo Rachel, señalando a Chandler y a Joey.

"Es verdad Mon. Invitalo, No tienes nada mas importante que hacer esta noche, verdad guapo?" Phoebe pregunto en un tono franco de coqueteria.

"Bueno, ire solo si a Monica no le molesta... Te importaria si me uno a ustedes?"

"Bueno, este, mmhh, no me molesta, pero..."

"No me salgas con que piensas que Ross se molestara, o si?" Rachel pregunto en un tono que denotaba molestia.

"No es eso, pero..." Monica volteo a ver a Robbie, y quedo prendada de la hermosa y calida sonrisa de el. "Esta bien. Robbie, nos harias el honor de acompañarnos?"

"Por supuesto Monica."

Y cada uno de ellos, dandole el brazo a su compañera para salir del café, en un acto de caballerosidad. Monica se prendio del brazo de Robbie. Rachel del brazo de Chandler, y Pheebs, bueno, Pheebs siempre termina con Joey.

Asi es que, de esta forma, todos se dirigieron felices al Museo, donde Ross presentaria su investigacion. Monica iba feliz, hundida en sus pensamientos, pensaba que era un sueño, pero no lo era. Podia sentir la respiracion de Robbie, su brazo fuerte, su calor...Y Robbie, iba sumido en los mismos pensamientos que Monica.disfrutaba observando su sonrisa, esos lindos ojos que lo mataban, aspirando su aroma. El aroma que ultimamente ocupaba sus sentidos... Y llegaron al Museo...!


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

The one with the ...emptyness

Cuando todos llegaron al Museo, Ross se sorprendio; pues al principio no sabia quien era el misterioso hombre que acompañaba a Monica. Despues, se dio cuenta que era Robbie. El hombre que, de alguna forma, le habia devuelto las esperanzas y la alegria a su hermana. Recordo las veces que Monica lloro desesperanzada con el: tambien recordo la cantidad de veces que Monica lo conforto cuando sucedió su divorcio con Carol: "ahora debo ser yo el apoyo de Monica. Como su hermano mayor, hare lo posible por verla de nuevo feliz. Y si ella es feliz con Robbie, la apoyare"

"Hola Ross! Llegamos justo a tiempo para ver tu presentacion! Nervioso?" pregunto Monica

"Un poco. Bueno, la verdad es que, quisiera vomitar!"

"Hola amor!" dijo Rachel

Besandola con dulzura en los labios, respondio: "Hola cielo. Wow, que bella luces con ese vestido"

"Gracias! Lo compre especialmente para esta ocasión. Oh, que mal educadas somos! Perdon, Robbie, el es Ross, el hermano de Monica, y mi novio. Ross, el es Robbie, el amigo de Monica"

"Mucho gusto amigo. Monica me ha hablado mucho de ti"

"Ross, basta!" dijo Monica en un tono apenado

"Mucho gusto Ross. Asi que eres investigador, cientifico, o ambas amigo!"

"No exactamente, soy paleontologo, y he desarrollado una teoria muy buena acerca de la desaparicion de los Dinosaurios"

"Como esa teoria que la gente se cree, de que los extraterrestres se llevaron a los dinosaurios?" pregunto Robbie, entre risas

"No, - dijo Ross en un tono irritado – es una teoria similar a la de la Generacion espontanea, pero creo que seria aburrido explicartela, para ti, claro esta"

"Ya basta chicos – dijo Pheebs – mejor busquemos un buen lugar para escuchar la presentacion"

"Ven Robbie, sentemonos en aquellos lugares de atrás"

"Pero no vamos a estar juntos. Hay solo dos asientos alla atrás" dijo Rachel

"Mira Rach, aquí hay cuatro. Creo que tendremos que sentarnos aparte por esta noche"

Monica, irradiando felicidad, por su buena suerte de sentarse aparte de los chicos, y con Robbie, era algo que no se esperaba, y que por supuesto, la hacia muy feliz.

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí. Como has estado? Ya te sientes mejor?" pregunto Robbie

"Asi es. Me sirvio mucho haber platicado contigo. Creo que necesitaba con quien desahogarme"

"Me da gusto haber servido de algo" dijo Robbie. En eso, se dio cuenta que Monica tiritaba de frio, el iamgino, pero en realidad eran sus nervios que la traicionaban, que, mezclados con el ambiente, hacian que temblara como una hoja.

"Tienes frio! Permiteme, ponte mi saco"

"No te preocupes Robbie, estoy bien"

"No es asi, no discutamos, a ver, listo! Con esto te protegeras del frio"

"Gracias"

"No me agradezcas nada. Dime, que tal te llevas con tu hermano?"

"Muy bien. Ross es un chico muy dulce. Tambien ha sufrido mucho, pero su pasion por la paleontologia lo ha ayudado a salir adelante. En cambio, mi pasion ha sido mi perdicion" – Monica lo dijo sin poder evitar un dejo de tristeza en su voz. –

"No digas eso...a todos nos suele pasar! Inclusive, en una serie de Television, creo que se llama Frasier, pasaron un caso como el tuyo, llamado "El corazon hambriento". A veces la soledad en la que vivimos, o las depresiones, nos hacen llegar a esos extremos...A veces es parte de tu complexion, pero no deberias sentirte mal por eso! Hay cosas mas importantes que podemos encontrar en la gente!"

"Dime como que. La mayoria de las personas solo se fijan en el fisico, sin importarles lo bello que puede ser uno por dentro. No les interesa encontrar la nobleza, la generosidad, la amistad, la inteligencia, el sentido del humor..."

"el amor"

"Asi es. Por eso me siento tan frustrada a veces. He llegado a pensar muchas tonterias, como las que te dije aquella vez. Es que me siento tan sola a veces. Lo unico que deseo, es saber que a alguien le intereso, que alguien en realidad se preocupa por mi; que cuando este triste o enojada, este a mi lado, me vea a los ojos y me diga:"no te preocupes amor. Todo va a estar bien"

"Yo siempre estare aquí para protegerte y ayudarte"

Con un suspiro, Monica dijo: "Exacto"

En ese preciso momento, el conductor del evento anuncio a Ross, quien, elegantemente ataviado en un traje negro, hacia la presentacion de su investigacion. Rachel, como toda novia enamorada, escuchaba con atencion. Aunque no pudo evitar, despues de 5 minutos de estarlo escuchando, quedarse dormida en su silla. Chandler, Joey y Phoebe, estaban entretenidos observando a Monica y Robbie.

"Monica, podemos ir al café? Me gustaria seguir charlando contigo, pero aquí no se puede"

"Solo esperemos a que Ross termine, y vamos. Acepto"

Cuando Ross habia terminado su presentacion, y habiendo recibido halagos de la comunidad cientifica que se reunio para escucharlo, se acercaron sus amigos a felicitarlo.

"Ross, estuviste extraordinario! Tu teoria es muy buena, los dejaste impresionados" Dijo Rachel despues de besarlo.

"Espero que asi sea Rach, y que hayan escuchado toda la teoria completa, incluyendo los sonidos de fondo"

"Cuales sonidos de fondo? Yo no escuche nada"

"Eran tus ronquidos, mi amor"

Chandler, Joey, e inclusive Robbie, soltaron tremenda carcajada, que todas las miradas de la concurrencia se posaron en ellos.

"Eres un grosero – dijo Monica – No le hagas caso Rach. Todo se soluciona dejandolo afuera de tu cuarto"

"No haras eso, verdad Rach?"

"Te lo ganaste "hombre-dinosaurio" Acabas de demostrar tu teoria. Ahora ya se de donde la obtuviste. Tu estuviste ahí!"

"No Rach, perdoname! Mi amor! No te enojes" Dijo esto alejandose del grupo, siguiendo a Rachel. Joey, Chandler y Phoebe, fueron tras de ellos. Viendo la oportunidad, Robbie tomo a Monica de la mano, y la saco de la reunion.

"Hora de ir a Central Perk"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez ubicados en Central Perk, con unas humeantes tazas de Capuccinos, los favoritos de Monica, se reanudo la charla.

"Bueno, en que nos quedamos?" Pregunto Robbie

"No tiene mucho sentido volver a hablar de eso. Mejor cuentame, que hay en tu vida? Lo unico que se es que eres cantante, en eventos sociales, y que trabajas en un banco. Cuentame parte de tu historia"

"Bueno, yo vengo de un pequeño pueblo sureño. Ahí vive mi hermana con su familia. Yo vivia en su sotano, y tenia una novia – Linda – Iba a casarme con ella, pero me dejo plantado en el altar."

"Y despues de eso, decidiste venir a probar suerte en la ciudad"

"Asi es" – Robbie penso que, en este punto, decirle a Monica que estaba comprometido para casarse equivaldria al suicidio de ella. Y nadie querria cargar eso en la conciencia por el resto de su vida. Asi es que no le menciono nada sobre eso – "No me va mal, gano bien en el banco, y, bueno, los fines de semana los disfruto cantando. Tengo algunas canciones que he compuesto, ya que antes tenia una banda de Rock, alla en mi pueblo. Nos haciamos llamar "Final Warning" Pero al final de cuentas termine cantando, que es lo que mas disfruto y lo que me gusta hacer"

"Y ya no volviste a ver a Linda?" Pregunto Monica

"Si, pero estaba muy mal. Se caso con un tipo, que queria ser Rockero, pero se volvio alcoholico, y tiene 5 hijos. Ella queria salir de nuestra ciudad, pero ahora no puede hacerlo. Me da pena por ella"

"Si, es verdad" dijo Monica. "Pero bueno, hablemos de cosas mas agradables."

Platicaron largo rato acerca de ellos mismos; de sus intereses, de sus gustos, de sus aficiones. A medida que el tiempo avanzaba, ambos se dieron cuenta de la afinidad que existia entre ellos. Monica, cada minuto que pasaba, le parecia un sueño. Para Robbie, la velada era hermosa, pero... Que pasaria con Julia? Que pasaria con el? De una cosa estaba seguro. No queria alejarse de Monica, pasara lo que pasara...


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

The one with... the heartbroken

Las horas pasaron sin hacerse notar....Robbie observo su reloj, y ya eran mas de la 1:00 de la mañana. Recordo que Julia, estaria por salir del trabajo, asi es que debia regresar al apartamento lo antes posible, para que ella no notara que toda la tarde estuvo ausente.

"Monica, tengo que interrumpir este momento tan hermoso, porque ya me tengo que ir"

"Esta bien. De todas formas, los muchachos ya se estaran preguntando en donde demonios me meti"

"O.k. solo pago y nos vamos"

Monica se levanto de su asiento, y se enfilo hacia la puerta. Robbie, despues de liquidar la cuenta, la siguio. Una vez afuera, estaba haciendo mucho frio, asi es que Monica queria devolverle a Robbie su saco.

"Por mi culpa te vas a resfriar. Toma, pontelo. Nadie querria escuchar un cantante con gripa y ronco, verdad?" Dijo Monica entre risas

"por mi no te preocupes. Puedo soportar el frio, pero que una belleza como tu se resfrie, y termine pareciendose a Rodolfo el Reno, eso no lo puedo permitir."

Monica no pudo evitar sonreir, y Robbie, siempre tan al pendiente de las reacciones de los demas, se dio cuenta de la mirada que Monica le daba. De por si que el era feliz viendo sus ojos, pero, extrañamente, se sentia feliz de estar al lado de ella. Monica, tenia una duda, y no iba a dejar de preguntar.

"Robbie, no te ha pasado que de repente sientes que conoces a la gente, como de toda una vida?. Perdona que lo diga, pero eso me pasa contigo"

"Te lo tengo que confesar tambien Mon, siento como si te conociera toda una vida" Y acercandose a ella, viendola directamente a los ojos, susurro: " Y me siento muy atraido hacia ti. Eres una persona muy especial Monica. Aun no se que es exactamente lo que me hace sentirme asi de bien cuando estoy contigo, pero, lo siento. Y no puedo evitar decirtelo"

Monica estaba, anonadada. Sonreia nerviosamente, pues la proximidad de Robbie la hacia ponerse mas nerviosa de lo usual. Ya tenia varios años sin sentir de cerca el calor de un hombre; sentir su boca tan cerca de la de ella; sentir su aliento, y su locion.... Dios mio! Monica sentia como todo su alrededor le daba vueltas...Robbie, armandose de valor, la sujeto por la cintura, y le dio un beso. Pero ese beso estaba cargado, de, atraccion? Si. Ternura? Si. Pasion? Mmhhh, definitivamente, si. Amor? Amor!!!!!!

"Robbie, yo..." Monica no atinaba a que decirle.

"No, no digas nada. Solo siente y disfruta el momento. Dejate guiar por tus instintos. No por tu cerebro"

"pero, Robbie, yo....es que...."

"ssshhhh" Acto seguido, volvio a besarla. Pero esta vez, Monica siguio al pie de la letra los consejos que Robbie le diera. Se dejo llevar y enredar en el laberinto que provocan ese tipo de besos, llenos de pasion, y amor.

Pero, el gusto no seria por mucho tiempo. En ese preciso momento, el celular de Robbie sono.

"Bueno. Si, estoy cerca. Ah, o.k. Si, voy para alla, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Si, O.k., igual, bye"

"Quien era?"

"este, uhhm, mi tia, si. Una tia que vive por aquí, y, bueno, este, me esta esperando"

"No me habias dicho nada acerca de tu tia"

"no crei que fuera importante. Nos vamos?"

Monica asintio, sin prestar mucha atencion al nerviosismo de Robbie. Asi es que se enfilaron al edificio donde vivian, pero Monica nunca se imagino que....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al dia siguiente, era el cumpleaños de Monica. Rachel, le organizo una reunion en el departamento: y se le ocurrio invitar a Julia para darle una mayor sorpresa a Monica, viendo a todos sus amigos reunidos.

"Hola, Julia, verdad?"

"Asi es. Tu eres Rachel, la compañera de apartamento de Monica, verdad?"

"Si. Vengo a invitarte a una fiesta, hoy, a las 6:00 pm en el apartamento de Monica. Puedes traer a tu prometido, si quieres. Sirve que lo presentas a toda la tribu"

"Muchas gracias Rachel. Ahí estaremos"

"Oh, por cierto. Es sorpresa, y pense en que seria mas divertido si todos vamos disfrazados. No lo olvides!!! Y no le digas nada a Monica si la encuentras por ahí"

"Esta bien. Ahí nos vemos, y, gracias de nuevo!"

"No hay problema!"

Con una gran sonrisa, Rachel se enfilo al apartamento de Chandler y Joey, sin siquiera imaginar la tormenta que se iba a desatar...

Mientras tanto, Monica se levantaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios. El recuerdo del beso cargado de pasion y amor la habia dejado en tal estado, que, penso, ya habia encontrado al hombre de su vida.

"Robbie es todo lo que yo soñe. Es atento, es amable, caballeroso, considerado, generoso...Aparte es simpatico, inteligente, me hace reir, en fin! Si es cierto que existen las almas gemelas, creo haber encontrado la mia! "

"Buenos dias preciosa! Feliz cumpleaños!" decia Ross, con media cabeza asomada en la recamara de Monica.

"Gracias hermanito! Oye, ayer lograste reconciliarte con Rachel?"

"Si Mon, pero me costo mucho trabajo! . Asi como te podras imaginar que dormi, aquí, me di cuenta que llegaste tarde. Como te fue con Robbie?"

Mostrando por completo la belleza de su sonrisa, respondio: "Muuy bien hermanito. Tenias razon, solo era cuestion de tiempo el encontrar a alguien que me amara por lo que soy y no por como luzco"

"Te lo dije. No en balde soy tu hermano mayor. Y me alegro por ti Mon, de verdad. Ahora tendras que traerlo para que me pida permiso de andar contigo"

Arrojandole un cojin a la cara, le grito: "Payaso!" Ambos terminaron riendose a carcajadas.

"A que hora vas a salir de trabajar hoy – pregunto Ross, para saber con cuanto tiempo disponian para arreglar el departamento y sorprender a Monica – digo, para poder ir a cenar juntos"

"Uhhmm, dejame ver, yo creo que, hoy entro a medio dia y salgo a las, mmhh, 7:00 pm. Si, hoy me toca ese horario."

"O.k. Mon, entonces, aquí te veo a esa hora! Me voy porque tengo que ir a checar las exposiciones en el Museo"

"Cuidate, nos vemos al rato, dinosaurio!"

"Que graciosa!" dijo Ross, con un tono un poco molesto.

Monica se dispuso a tomar una ducha, desayunar e irse al Restaurante, sin imaginar lo que la vida le tendria deparada para esa noche...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robbie? Cielo? Despierta dormilon, ya son las 7:30 am! Se te va a hacer tarde! " decia Julia con dulzura, mientras hacia el desayuno, y pensaba en las cosas que iba a hacer ese dia.

Una vez ya duchado, y ya arreglado para salir, Robbie comienza a desayunar.

"Cielo, el dia de hoy me invitaron a una fiesta sorpresa, que es de disfraces, y, bueno, dije que iriamos. No hay problema? Pregunto Julia con timidez.

"Donde es? A Honor de quien? Si no es Halloween, estamos apenas a mediados de Junio!" dijo Robbie

"No seas tonto! Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi amiga, y, bueno, quisiera que fueramos para que la conozcas. Ya han pasado varios meses y no la conoces, creo que ya es justo"

"Dejame checar...mmmhhh.... creo poder salir hoy temprano del banco. A que hora es la fiesta?"

"A las 6:00 pm. Pero te pregunto para ir a buscar los disfraces. Estas de acuerdo?

"Tengo opciones?" pregunto Robbie con una sonrisa medio fingida... Habia pensado salir temprano para ver a Monica en su trabajo, y llevarla a cenar. "Hoy es cumpleaños de Monica. Que coincidencia que la amiga de Juls cumpla años tambien hoy. Ni modo, tendre que llamarle por telefono y cancelar...O posponer.....suena mejor!!!"

"Que piensas?" pregunto Julia, extrañada de ver la expresion en el rostro de Robbie.

"Ah, este, en que hoy es cumpleaños de Perez, de mi jefe, y nos habia invitado a, uuhh, a su casa! Si, a su casa, para festejar con el. No podre estar mucho tiempo en tu fiesta, pues tengo que ir al festejo de mi jefe"

"Ah, que malo! Pero bueno, es solo para que te conozca mi amiga, esta sun rato conmigo y te vas a la fiesta de tu jefe. Te parece?"

"Por eso te quiero! Me agrada la idea" dijo Robbie

"Y de que te quieres disfrazar? De Superman? De Batman? O de tu idolo? Pregunto Julia.

"El zorro?" pregunto Robbie

"No, de "lindo pulgoso"

Escuchando las carcajadas de Julia, Robbie le dice: "Que simpatica! Ven aca , tendras que pagar tu fechoria". Y tomando entre sus manos un apio, le dice: "No huyas. Pide piedad del Zorro, porque no te quedara ni un hueso sano"

"No, sueltame, que haces, no Robbie, se te va a hacer tarde! " Y arrebatandole el apio de las manos, y entregandole su portafolios, le da un beso y lo despide: "Que te vaya bien cielo. Si lo deseas, y mi Zorro esta ambientado, en la noche podremos concluir esta pelea"

"Esperemos que asi sea my lady – dice Robbie – No, ya en serio. No olvides mi disfraz del Zorro, con todo y espada, o.k.?

"No te preocupes. Yo ire disfrazada de princesa"

"Ya no necesitas disfraz " le dijo Robbie dulcemente Tratando de ser amable con ella, ya que Julia estaba empezando a resentir el alejamiento de su parte.

"Que lindo eres! Por eso te amo tanto!" dijo Julia, al mismo tiempo que lo besaba.

Robbie no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el ultimo comentario de Julia. Pues aunque el la seguia queriendo, sin proponerselo, se enamoro de Monica. La personalidad de Monica lo tenia loco, era muy alegre, inteligente, y siempre sabia como librarse de malas situaciones de la manera mas ingeniosa, y eso era algo que lo atraia mucho a ella. Aparte le agradaba la manera en la que ella lo veia, le hablaba, sus ojos, Dios mio! Esos ojos que, eran su perdicion, y su bendicion al mismo tiempo. La entrega que Monica le demostraba cada vez que la besaba, lo hacian desearla cada dia mas. Amor, deseo, pasion, romance, ternura, amaba a Monica!

Pensado esto, se enfilo hacia el banco, pensando en lo divertida y bella que seria la tarde al lado de la mujer que amaba. La mujer que le habia removido tantas fibras en su ser...La mujer que le habia demostrado lo bella que es una persona por dentro; libre de inhibiciones, llena de amor, llena de pasion, llena de deseo...Llena de sinceridad y de honestidad. Algo que el no era en ese momento, es cierto, pero ya tenia resuelta su situacion: "Tengo que romper con Julia el compromiso, antes de que pase mas tiempo. Mientras mas se acerca el dia de la boda, me da mas pena tener que destrozar el compromiso, pero ya no puedo casarme con ella. Ya no la amo. Yo amo a Monica. Y quiero casarme con ella. Una vez roto el compromiso con Julia, le propondre a Monica que se case conmigo"

Dieron las 6:00 pm. Robbie ya habia hecho planes con Monica. No le comento nada acerca de asistir a una fiesta. Y menos que saldria con Julia, SU prometida. Argumento exceso de trabajo, y que la veria a las 10:30 pm en Central Perk. Monica accedio, pensando que a esa hora, podria deshacerse de Ross, e ir a ver a Robbie.

Mientras tanto, ya todo esta listo en el apartamento, Rachel se encargo de la decoracion y de la comida. El resto de la tribu, bueno, solo ponen su presencia. "Con eso me conformo", penso Rachel, y agradeciendole al cielo que todo ya este listo. Comenzaron a llegar los invitados. Viejos amigos de la escuela, los padres de Monica, vecinos, compañeros del trabajo... Rachel esta disfrazada de Morticia Adams. Phoebe esta disfrazada de su hermana gemela, Ursula. Una verdadera bruja. Adivinen de que estan disfrazados Chandler y Joey? Acertaron!! Beavis and Butthead! Ross llega disfrazado de dinosaurio, a lo cual, viendolo, nos recuerda a "Barney" Desagradable, cierto? Y asi se van viendo toda clase de disfraces: Lord Farquad, el Lobo y los 3 cochinitos, Blanca Nieves, Chewbacca, por alla vemos a una cortesana del Moulin Rouge, alguien disfrazado de, Bush!!! Fuera de aquí!

Mientras Monica va llegando al apartamento, se da cuenta de que el coche de sus padres esta afuera: "Santo cielo! Llegaron y no hay nada listo! Y falta que Rachel no haya limpiado nada! Con lo quisquillosa que es mi madre! Que voy a hacer?"

Diciendo esto, sube las escaleras lo mas rapido que puede, tratando de evitar una catastrofe mundial.

Julia y Robbie ya estan disfrazados, y estan a punto de salir del apartamento.

"Listo cielo? Ya llego la mayoria de los invitados y solo nosotros faltamos"

"Ya voy – dice Robbie en tono irritado - tengo que ponerme este ridiculo antifaz?"

"Es parte del atuendo del Zorro. Si no quieres ponertelo, disfrazate de Stripper. Te sera mas sencillo" dijo Julia

"Mira como me retuerzo de la risa" dice Robbie en un tono sarcastico

"Ya deja de alegar y vamonos. Oh, no, tendremos que esperar! Esta llegando en este momento mi amiga!"

"De todas formas todavia no termino de acomodarme todo esto."

"Esta bien. Sirve que veo el final de mi telenovela, tienes 15 minutos mas" dice Julia en un tono molesto

"Gracias su majestad. Ah, tambien gracias por no cortarme la cabeza" dice Robbie, tambien molesto

"Que ridiculo eres! Hagas lo que hagas, no te seguire el juego. No voy a pelear contigo" dijo Julia

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Monica abrio la puerta de su apartamento, vio todo oscuro. Al momento de encender la luz, se sorprendio por el grito de Sorpresa!, y de ver que todos estan disfrazados y, bueno, que estan TODAS las personas que ella conoce.

"Sorpresa cariño, Feliz cumpleaños" dicen los papas de Monica

"Gracias Mama, Papa. A quien se le ocurrio hacer esto? Luce maravilloso!"

"Este, umh, perdon Mon, se nos ocurrio a los chicos y a mi. Te prometemos solemnemente, que en cuanto termine la fiesta, te ayudaremos a levantar todo este tiradero, y dejaremos la casa reluciente" dice Rachel medio apenada

"No te preocupes, Morticia!!! Disfrutemos la fiesta y olvidemonos de tonterias!" dijo Monica

"Asi se habla"

En ese momento, se abre la puerta del apartamento.

Julia y Robbie acaban de llegar.

Robbie quedo en una sola pieza. Penso: "No es posible! Porque no se me ocurrio relacionar las cosas? La amiga de Julia es la misma persona que yo conozco, la mujer de la que yo estoy enamorado! La mujer que ocupa el lugar de Julia en mi corazon! Que estupido soy! Tengo que salir de aquí! No puedo herirla asi! Y la culpa la tengo yo! Que estupido soy! Estupido, imbecil, retrasado! Tengo que salir de aquí"

"Julia! Que bueno que llegaste! " dice Rachel

"Hola Rachel. Donde esta Monica? Quiero que conozca a mi prometido"

"Donde esta? Yo no lo veo"

"Pero si aquí estaba!. Ya se. Debio de haber regresado al apartamento. No tardo, voy a buscarlo"

"Esta bien"

Rachel se dirige a la cocina, y se topa con Robbie, quien, confundido, trato de salir del apartamento y se metio en la cocina.

"hola Robbie! Como estas? Oye, como sabias que era una fiesta de disfraces? Monica no sabia de la fiesta, y yo tenia varios dias sin verte, por eso no te pude avisar. Como te enteraste?" pregunto Rachel

"Este, uhhm, lo que pasa es que me encontre a Phoebe hace unos dias y ella me dijo acerca de la fiesta."

"Ah, o.k. eso lo explica, pero, que haces aquí? Ven a la sala, a Monica le dara mucho gusto verte"

"NO! Este, perdon, pero ya me tengo que ir. No me siento bien, y, bueno, preferiria que Monica no me viera asi"

"Robbie, espera!"

En su loca carrera, Robbie no se percato de que Monica venia hacia el.

"Hola amor! Que sorpresa verte aquí! Crei que te iba a ver hasta mas tarde. Como te enteraste de la fiesta? No me dijiste nada!"

Viendose acorralado, Robbie opto por besar a Monica. Mala decision. En ese momento, Julia entro al apartamento. Se quedo parada en la entrada, fria como una estatua. No podia dar credito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Robbie estaba besando a...Monica! A su mejor amiga! Pero como? Que paso?

Armandose de valor, y tratando de controlarse para no romper en llanto, se acerco a Monica, la saludo y dijo:

"Hola estas? Te estas divirtiendo? Puedo ver que si."

Monica, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya que Robbie estaba muy nervioso, y Julia estaba a punto de romper en llanto, le pregunto:

"Trajiste a tu prometido?" Donde esta? Quiero conocerlo y felicitarlo por su proxima boda!"

Robbie quiso salir del apartamento, pero las piernas no le respondieron; sin aliento, escucho lo que Julia decia a Monica:

"Ahí lo tienes. Ese es mi prometido, bueno, ERA mi prometido. Al que tu estabas besando hace 5 segundos: Robbie Hart"

Robbie solo cerro los ojos, como cuando esperas que pase la peor tormenta de tu vida: a Julia la traiciono el llanto, y salio corriendo del apartamento, y Monica...solo sintio hacerse añicos su corazon, sintio que alguien se lo arranco, y lo arrojo al cesto de la basura.... Todos los invitados escucharon lo que pasaba, y se quedaron, estupefactos.

"Monica, quisieras explicarnos esto? Esto es una broma verdad? Robbie, que sucede?" pregunto Rachel, en un gesto de franca preocupacion.

"Rachel, yo, no se, podrias despedir a los invitados? No me siento bien... Gracias"

"Monica, que pasa? A donde vas? Robbie? Dime algo, que sucede, por el amor de Dios"

Robbie, con los ojos cristalizados por el llanto, observo como Monica tomaba su bolsa, y se dirigia a la puerta.

"Hermanita, a donde vas? Mon, que pasa? Mama, Papa, detenganla. Monica!" grito Ross, sin saber exactamente que pasaba, y viendola alejarse por las escaleras.

Robbie corrio tras de ella, pero llego demasiado tarde. Se habia ido. Fue a buscarla a Central Perk, no estaba. El parque.El centro comercial. La librería. El restaurante. Nada.

En el apartamento de Ross. En el apartamento de Chandler. En casa de Phoebe. Nada

"Monica, mi amor, donde estas? Necesito hablar contigo. Estoy preocupado por ti. Soy un estupido, debi hablarte con la verdad desde el principio. Llamame y dime en donde estas. Te amo!" Fue el mensaje que una y mil veces quedo grabado en el celular de Monica.

Mientras, en la cabeza de Robbie, giraba una cancion que le gustaba, tanto a Monica como el. No pudo contener el llanto, a pesar de ir caminando por las calles tan transitadas de Nueva York...

Come up to meet you

Tell you 'im sorry

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you

Tell you i need you

Tell you i set you apart...

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start ...

"Por favor Monica, dame una oportunidad, dejame hablar contigo. Dejame explicarte que paso...No soy un mal hombre, solo tome una mala decision... Se que estas herida,pero a la persona que mas amo es a ti... Quiero hacer mi vida contigo....Dejame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo,,,Por favor, contestame....No me dejes con esta angustia....Me preocupas....quiero saber si estas bien...Por favor, contestame!!" Seguia siendo la peticion de Robbie, pero lo que menos queria Monica en ese momento, era contestar el telefono..

Cuando Monica se sentia amenazada, iba a un lugar un poco retirado de la ciudad, donde aun existia un cinema al aire libre. Ahí podia pensar con claridad, tranquilizarse, ver las cosas con otra perspectiva. Se sentaba en un arbol, que tenia una rama en forma de banco. SU arbol, para pensar. Estaba proyectandose una pelicula de los años 50's o 60's...Mostraba a una mujer feliz, porque se iba a casar...

"ja,ja,ja, yo nunca hare eso. Solo sirvo para que se diviertan un rato conmigo y ya...Se burlan de mi en mi cara, y yo como estupida, amandolo cada dia mas...Porque... – sollozaba – te amo Robbie. Te amo con todo mi corazon, y lo unico que hiciste fue romperlo y arrojarlo a la basura! Como quisiera odiarte, pero, no puedo! No puedo!" Grito Monica, llorando sin parar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ross estaba desesperado...el hecho de no saber nada de Monica, lo hacian sentir muy mal, asi mismo, deseaba con toda el alma encontrarse a Robbie y golpearlo... A Ross nunca le ha gustado la violencia, pero en esta ocasión, deseaba ahorcar con sus propias manos a Robbie. Bueno, no hay que exagerar, al menos romperle la nariz y verlo sufrir un rato, pudiera apagar el coraje y la impotencia de saber que, su hermana estaba sufriendo... otra vez. Otra vez!

"No puedo mas. Voy a tratar de encontrarla. Mama, Papa, quedense aquí por si llama. Las llamadas de mi apartamento estan desviadas hacia aquí, asi es que si llama alla podran contestarle, en caso de que sea ella. Joey, quedate en tu apartamento por, si igual, llama. Pheebs, por favor, haz lo mismo y ve a tu casa. Ya sabemos que tu abuela no escucha nada. Rachel y Chandler, vengan conmigo"

Una vez dispuesto el plan de accion, se enfilaron a buscarla. Recorrieron los mismos lugares que Robbie. Despues de horas de busqueda infructuosa, regresaron al apartamento. Al mismo tiempo que Robbie, desecho, regresaba. A el le faltaba enfrentarse a Julia. Y a Ross.

"Hey, tu, detente ahí. No creas que te vas a ir tan limpiecito despues de hacer sufrir a mi hermana"

"Que, me vas a golpear? Anda, hazlo – en este punto, Robbie no paraba de llorar – a ver si con un buen golpe me matas y me haces un favor" Y Robbie se dejo caer a un lado de la acera, pero su llanto era tan desolador, que hasta Ross sintio que el cielo se cimbro.

"Con golpearlo no vamos a resolver nada, Aparte, el tiene que resolver su asunto con Julia. Si de verdad amas a Monica, arregla primero tus asuntos con Julia, y despues... trata de resolverlos con ella. Si la amas en verdad, sabras donde encontrarla..." dijo Rachel en un tono tan serio, pero a la vez lleno de preocupacion y de amor hacia Monica, que Robbie, recuperando la compostura, decidido, dijo:

"Rachel, Ross, Dios sabe cuanto amo a Monica...Hare lo que sea con tal de recuperarla...Se los prometo!"

"No, no tienes nada que prometernos. Nosotros tambien amamos a Monica, por eso, hacemos esto. Arregla tus asuntos, y buscala, confiamos en que la vas a encontrar"

"Gracias, ahora no defraudare a nadie! Cuando la encuentre, les avisare!"

Y, Robbie, con una esperanza, subio las escaleras. Pero, sera tan facil hablar con Julia de esto? Como le voy a explicar que me enamore de otra persona? Como?

Julia, que ahora su tristeza se habia transformado en coraje, ya tenia la ropa de Robbie en maletas. En cuanto Robbie abrio la puerta de su apartamento, le arrojo varias cosas a la cara:

"Crees que vine hasta esta ciudad para que te burlaras de mi? Vine aquí para casarme contigo, no para que me cambiaras por una gorda horrible"

"Julia, tranquilizate! Tu no eres asi, porque hablas de Monica tan despreciativamente? Ella tambien es un ser humano, tu la conoces, es tu amiga!"

"Esa aprovechada no es mi amiga! Le di mi amistad, le brinde consuelo, y se roba a Mi prometido! Esa...no es mi amiga!"

"Calmate! Las cosas no son asi, yo me enamore de ella! No lo pude evitar! Tu sabes que en el corazon no se manda! Si me dejas, te explicare que fue lo que sucedió! Se que yo cometi un error muy grave, pero ahora, quiero remediarlo! Sientate y escuchame!"

Asi es que, Robbie comenzo a relatarle lo sucedido a Julia que, aunque no podia dejar de llorar, escuchaba con atencion. Ella misma se esforzo en recordar las cosas que Monica le habia palticado; como se sentia mal, y como este hombre, este misterioso hombre que, se equivoco cierto dia de numero de telefono, vino a hacerla feliz. Julia habia aprendido a querer a Monica, aunque su orgullo estaba herido, sabia que Monica por primera vez era feliz.

"Robbie, sabes que yo te amo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que tu a mi no. Me doy cuenta de que amas a Monica, asi es que, por mi no te preocupes. Regresare a Richfield, y, bueno, dandome un poco de tiempo, podemos llegar a ser amigos. De verdad, por el amor que te tengo, deseo que seas feliz con ella. Se lo merece y tu tambien."

"Sabia que eres una gran mujer. Encontraras a alguien que te ame Julia. Te pido perdon por todo el daño que te he causado, y deseo que te vaya muy bien."

"Gracias Robbie. Me imagino que no han encontrado a Monica, verdad?"

"Asi es Juls, y estoy muy preocupado por ella"

"Yo se donde encontrarla. – y llorando, dijo – Ve hacia la salida de la ciudad, y manejas en linea recta alrededor de 5 – 10 minutos. Encontraras un apartado del bosque, donde hay una gran pantalla de cine, como el autocinema. Del lado derecho veras un arbol con una rama en forma de banco. Te apuesto 1,000 dolares a que Monica esta ahí"

"Y tu como sabes?"

"Ella me llevo una vez ahí. Me confeso que, cuando se sentia sofocada, iba a ese lugar para respirar profundamente, y, de paso, observar una buena pelicula antigua"

Robbie, viendo con ternura a Julia, que aun no paraba de llorar, la beso y le dijo: "Gracias por todo el tiempo que me brindaste Julia. No hubiera deseado hacerte pasar por esto, pero, como lei alguna vez en una buena historia, "el amor siempre encuentra la forma de salir. Aunque lo escondas. El amor no se puede ocultar"

Tratando de obsequiarle por ultima vez a Robbie una bella sonrisa, Julia hizo un esfuerzo supremo: le sonrio, y dijo: "La mejor de las suertes mi amor. Cuando llegue a Richfield, te avisare. No te preocupes por mi, ve en busca de tu verdadero amor" Lo beso en la mejilla, y se retiro a la alcoba.

"Bien – dijo Robbie – voy a ir por ti mi amor. Espero que me quieras escuchar, y que desees tanto este amor como yo lo deseo" Y dicho esto, salio de nuevo hacia el estacionamiento, para ir en busqueda de su amada.

Mientras iba en el auto, se le ocurrio que, para reconquistarla, le compondria una cancion. Una cancion que hiciera que ella se diera cuenta del amor que sentia por ella; que se diera cuenta del deseo de formar una familia juntos...Que se diera cuenta, que, la vida de Robbie sin ella, no seria vida...Se detuvo a la orilla del camino, y la escribio en un pedazo de papel.

Una vez ya escrita la cancion, se dirigio al cinema a las afueras de la ciudad...Solo armado con el pedazo de papel que contenia la cancion, su guitarra, su corazon en la mano, y todo el amor que sentia por ella.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

The one with... they live happily ever, after?

Una vez que Robbie iba saliendo de la ciudad, exactamente con las indicaciones que Julia le diera, pudo encontrar el cinema. Con el corazon latiendole exageradamente rapido, con el nerviosismo a flor de piel, pero sobre todo, con el inmenso amor que sentia por ella, penso en ir y cantarle la cancion enfrente de ella. Pero se le ocurrio una mejor idea...Porque no cantarsela enfrente de todo el mundo? No era mucha gente, y, bueno, el ya se habia enfrentado antes a un auditorio asi, pero nunca, NUNCA, le habia cantado a alguien con tanto sentimiento y con tanto amor...

"Buenas noches, señor" Dijo Robbie dirigiendose al hombre que estaba en la cabina, donde la pelicula se estaba proyectando. "Mire, tengo un serio problema. Ve a esa hermosa chica en el arbol con la rama en forma de banca?"

"Aquella gorda?"

"Le suplico sea respetuoso – dijo Robbie, aguantandose el coraje de escuchar esa palabra tan despectiva – Mire, ella era mi novia, pero tuvimos un terrible desacuerdo. Quiero reconquistarla, y tengo aquí una cancion para cantarsela, pero necesito de su ayuda.."

El encargado, movido por el sentimiento de ver el amor que Robbie tenia por Monica, prometio ayudarlo.

"Y que tengo que hacer?"

"mire, es una sorpresa, asi es que vamos a hacer......"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica, por su parte, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, veia la pelicula.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julia, preparaba sus maletas....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ross y compañía, esperaban ansiosos noticias de ella......

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chandler, que nunca ha sabido como estarse quieto en un lugar, se sale del apartamento de Monica, y, sin fijarse, tropieza con Julia, que en ese momento, ya se iba del edificio.

"Hola. Te conozco? Perdoname, soy un torpe, dejame te ayudo a recoger todo esto regado"

"No, dejalo asi. Soy Julia, la prome....amiga de Robbie y de Monica. Tu eres, Chandler?"

"Asi es. A donde vas? Vi que en la fiesta estaban reunidos tu, Monica y Robbie, pero nunca me entere bien de que sucedió. Quieres platicar?Parece que lo necesitas"

"No mucho, pero me servira desahogarme con alguien que parece que vive en otro planeta"

"Esta bien" – y recogiendo las maletas esparcidas a lo largo del corredor, Chandler dice: "Vamos nena? Te invito un vaso de jugo de Naranja bien frio"

"Con vodka? Eso **si** que lo necesito"

"Ah, no, solo tengo jugo."

"No hay problema". Vamos – y rompiendo a llorar, entro al apartamento de Chandler.

Y aquí vemos a Chandler, al momento de cerrar la puerta, guiñando un ojo y, haciendo la tipica señal del pulgar arriba, bueno, aunque sea por esta noche, una mujer esta en su apartamento. Eso si es para aplaudirse! Aunque no sea para lo que el desea...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el cinema, La pelicula estaba a punto de finalizar. De repente, la pantalla se puso en blanco. Despues estaba completamente negra. Y en el sonido local, se empezo a escuchar una voz, una voz que ella conocia muy bien...

"Perdonen la interrupcion, señoras y señores, pero necesito dar un mensaje urgentemente. – solo se escuchaba la voz, pero no se veia al personaje - hace unas horas, cometi un estupidisimo error, y tal parece que el precio a pagar por ese error es con la persona que mas amo. Monica Geller..."

"Estoy alucinando o que? Dijo mi nombre! Pero, quien es?" Por el llanto excesivo, Monica no veia bien al interlocutor

"Monica Geller"

Toda la audiencia volvia la cabeza para ver quien era esa misteriosa persona..

"Esa voz" pensaba Monica "Oh, Dios mio, es..."

"Monica" decia Robbie.

"Robbie!" dijo Monica, emocionada, pero a la vez, dolida, herida, enamorada...perdidamente enamorada...

La cancion que Robbie le escribio, decia mas o menos asi:

Quiero hacerte sonreir

Cuando estes triste

Cargarte cuando tu artritis este empeorando

Todo lo que quiero hacer

Es envejecer contigo

Te dare tu medicina

Cuando te duela la barriguita

Prendere una fogata

Si la estufa se descompone,

Seria tan hermoso

Envejecer contigo

Te extrañare, Te besare

Te dare mi abrigo cuando tengas frio

Te necesitare, te alimentare

Inclusive te prestare el control remoto

Dejame lavar los trastes en nuestro fregadero

Llevarte a la cama cuando hayas tomado muchos tragos

Oh, Yo quisiera ser el hombre

Que envejezca contigo

Quiero envejecer contigo...

En la audiencia se podia percibir que la mayor parte de las mujeres lloraban y suspiraban: los hombres, enternecidos por la cancion, las abrazaban y consolaban, y Monica, enternecida hasta los huesos, no sabia que hacer. Robbie se fue acercando a ella, y le dijo:

"Monica, se que estas molesta conmigo, pero mi intencion nunca fue jugar contigo o burlarme de ti. Te amo. Te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma. Quiero pedirte perdon, pero entendere si no me quieres perdonar."

Y con una expresion como la de un recluso que esta a punto de recibir sentencia, miro a Monica esperando que, de alguna forma, ella lo condenara, o lo salvara.

Con voz entrecortada, Monica le dijo: "Todo lo que dice esa cancion, es cierto? Es lo que tu sientes? Es lo que tu deseas? O es solo para engañarme otra vez?"

"No Mon! Quiero que estes en mi vida, que seas parte de mi vida, que seas mi vida. Quiero demostrartelo diariamente, quiero que veas de que manera te amo!"

"Y no te importa que yo no sea tan bella como Julia?" pregunto Monica, entre sollozos

Robbie, con una risa dulce, le dijo: "Ya te lo habia dicho. Todos vamos a terminar igual algun dia, y para mi es mejor conservar a mi lado a alguien con tu belleza interior, que exterior. Aunque, como ya te lo he dicho, unas 100,000 veces, tu tambien eres bella por fuera."

"De verdad?"

"De verdad – dijo Robbie – Te amo Monica."

Y dandole un dulce beso, que se fundia entre los aplausos de la audiencia, la tomo de la mano, y se dispusieron a regresar a la ciudad.

"Hay que volver a tu apartamento. Tus papas, tu hermano y tus amigos estan muy preocupados por ti"

"Y que paso con Julia?" pregunto Monica.

"Luego te cuento lo que platique con ella"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regresando al apartamento, Ross ve por la ventana que el coche de Robbie se acerca al edificio.

"Oigan, ahí viene Robbie. Y trae a Monica a su lado!"

Todos toman su lugar alrededor de la sala, esperando a que ellos entren al apartamento. A excepcion de Chandler.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hola familia" saludo Monica

"Hola. Donde estabas? Nos tenias muy preocupados!" Le dijeron Rachel y sus papas, a coro

"Perdonenme, pero no sabia que hacer. Robbie me encontro"

"Según lo podemos ver, asi es. Que paso con ustedes?" Pregunto irritado el papa de Monica

"Un terrible malentendido señor – dijo Robbie en un tono respetuoso - pero ya esta todo aclarado

Asi es papa. Mama, Ross, Rachel. Robbie y yo nos vamos a casar!

"Que buena noticia Monica, te felicito!!!" le dijo Rachel, sumamente feliz, compartiendo la alegria de su amiga

"Ya sabes Robbie, a hacer muy feliz a mi hermana, que se lo merece" dijo Ross a Robbie, dandole un abrazo fraternal

"Oigan, y a todo esto, donde estan los demas?" Pregunto Monica

"Cada quien esta en su casa, esperando una llamada tuya. Que tonta! Con la emocion, me olvide por completo de avisarles que ya estas aquí. En seguida vuelvo" dijo Rachel, entrando a su habitacion para llamarles a todos.

Despues de un rato, ya todos (todos?) se encuentran en el apartamento de Monica, festejando su compromiso.

"Oigan, a todo esto, donde esta Chandler?" Pregunto Phoebe

"Joey, donde lo dejaste? No se supone que estabas con el, como siempre?"

"No – respondio – yo estaba en Central Perk, y Rachel llamo a mi celular. No estara en el apartamento?"

"No lo creo. No se oye ruido. Tal vez este con Janice" dijo Rachel, en un tono, que sonaba mas a un "no me interesa en donde este".

Y a todo esto, quieren saber donde esta Chandler?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El dia siguiente.

Estamos entrando al apartamento de Chandler. Aquí podemos observar que en la habitacion de Chandler, hay ropa regada por todos lados, mmhhhh, de las maletas, no? Las maletas estan en la entrada, intactas, Es la ropa de Julia!!! Y de Chandler! Hay cuatro botellas de Vodka tiradas en el piso, junto con varios cartones de jugo de naranja esparcidos por toda la recamara. En eso, Julia despierta, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, a causa del llanto y del vodka, observa que no esta en su recamara, tampoco esta en Richfield. "Donde demonios estoy? Ay, mi cabeza! Porque estoy desnuda? Quien esta aquí? Esta muy flaco para ser Robbie, aparte, yo termine con el ayer. Quien es este? Porque voltea y me abraza? Ya esta despertando. Ay, todo me duele, pues que estuve haciendo?"

En eso, Chandler abre los ojos, y se encuentra cara a cara con Julia. Se hace las mismas preguntas estupidas que ella, y solo atinan a gritar: "Oh por Dios! Oh, por Dios!"

Fin


End file.
